Online Romance
by Reiiko-chan
Summary: RyoSaku Sakuno has just gotten her own computer. She's about to discover what instant messaging and chat rooms can do to bring 2 people closer together... ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. Check profile for updates.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, and I never will.

AN: I hope you all enjoy this fic. This is my first one, so I'm not sure if it's good or not. Any constructive criticism is appreciated.

* * *

Online Romance

"I can't believe your grandma finally decided to get you your own computer!" Tomoka squealed.

"Yeah, it took a while to convince her, but now I finally have Sakuno said as she nodded at her friend's statement.

Sakuno had just got her own computer from her grandmother, and after hearing the news, Tomoka ran over as fast as she could. Now, they were both in Sakuno's room. Tomoka knew a few things about computers, so she came over to help Sakuno set it up. After two hours, they finally finished as Tomoka seated herself in a chair in from of the monitor with Sakuno seated in a separate chair next to her.

"Okay, now that we finished setting up your computer, we have to get you your own screen name." Tomoka explained as she opened up a window on the computer.

"A screen name? I don't think I'll need a screen name--" Sakuno uttered before she was interrupted.

"Of course you need a screen name Sakuno!!!!" Tomoka yelled. "You need one so we can talk with each other when I have to babysit my brothers!!!! And you might find a perfect boyfriend for yourself while you're chatting away..." Tomoka lightly chuckled as she said that last sentence.

Sakuno's turned a very nice shade of pink at that last statement. She knew Tomoka was teasing her, but she couldn't help but blush as she thought of the possibilities. _'I guess Tomoka is right...I might find the perfect guy for me...It would be really nice if I did...Ryoma will never notice me anyway, so I might as well find someone who will appreciate me...' _Sakuno then looked depressed as she thought of Ryoma.

Tomoka immediately noticed her friend's sadness, so she decided to change the subject. "So Sakuno, what do you want you new screen name to be? I was thinking anyone of these would work." She pointed to the computer screen.

Sakuno looked at the screen. There was a whole list of screen names that Tomoka had come up with. When she finished reading through the list, she finally found the perfect screen name to use. She pointed to one of the screen names and told Tomoka that that screen name was the one she wanted to use. Tomoka laughed again as she typed the screen name in one of the numerous screens she had open.

"I had a feeling that you would choose that one. I think it fits you perfectly." Sakuno smiled wholeheartedly at her best friend's words.

* * *

After filling out those other boxes to create her screen name, Sakuno was able to log on. 

"There! All done! Now all you have to do is add other people's screen names to your buddy list. Here, I'll add mine and few other people's screen names." Tomoka started typing as Sakuno just stood there and watched.

Tomoka was still typing when Sakuno finally decided to ask her. " Tomoka, who exactly are some of these people that you've added to my buddy list?"

"I've added people like Kachiro, Katsuo, and Horio. Not that you'll actually talk to Horio," Sakuno quietly laughed at her friend's dislike for the boy with 2 years of tennis experience. "But I thought I should add people who go to our school."

"Oh. Okay." Sakuno responded. She looked at the clock and gasped. "Tomoka, it's getting really late. Shouldn't you be going home?"

Tomoka looked up from the computer screen, glanced at the clock, and got up. "AH!!! I really should be going home! I'll see you tomorrow at school, Sakuno!!!!" Tomoka yelled as exited the house.

She smiled as she went back to her room. She walked up to the computer and turned it off. Sakuno thought to herself, 'It really is getting late. I should get ready for bed...' She got ready to go to sleep and went to bed, excited about tomorrow.

* * *

AN: Like I said before, any criticism is appreciated. And if you have any suggestions for screen names, then feel free to tell me. If I like them, I'll include them in the fic. (Of course you'll be credited. ) I have a few in mind, but if would be very nice to see what other screen names people have in mind. That's basically the reason I didn't say what Sakuno and Tomoka's screen names were. So, feel free to suggest any screen names for the characters! 

(That includes Sakuno, Tomoka, Kachiro, Katsuo, Horio, Ryoma, and the rest of the Regulars.)


	2. IM Session 1: AuburnAngel?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" by Lewis Carroll.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! I realized that I said the word computer WAY too much in the first paragraph of the first chapter. Sorry about that. ;; I realized that too when I was typing the chapter, but I guess I was too worried with the end of the chapter that I forgot about the beginning. (I'll revise that chapter later.) I hope this chapter will be better.

Credit to these people for their suggestions: (I sort of combined some of the ideas together. And I changed some of them...)

**DDR4Lyfe**, **Sweetchibi-Sakura**, and **singer in the wind.**

* * *

Online Romance

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE—click!

_'...I should get ready for school...'_ Sakuno thought lazily as she moved her hand away from the alarm clock. She got out of bed and prepared to get started with her day. After changing and braiding her hair, Sakuno went downstairs to make her breakfast. She quickly ate, made her lunch, and headed out the door.

On her way, Tomoka happened to see her and yelled, "SAKUNO!!! Wait up!!"

Sakuno looked behind her and saw her best friend rushing towards her. She smiled and replied, " Good morning, Tomoka."

"Good morning, Sakuno!" Tomoka responded as she began to walk in pace with her best friend. "You're up earlier than usual. Is there anything special happening today?"

"No, there's no special occasion." Sakuno said.

"Really? You usually don't leave for school this early unless it's a special day. Oh well! At least we can both cheer Ryoma together at the boys' tennis practice this morning!!!" Tomoka exclaimed very enthusiastically while punching her fist up in the air. Sakuno nodded quietly at her best friend's plan. She was still upset at the fact that Ryoma won't acknowledge her presence, but she wanted to support the team as much as she could, so she agreed to go.

They arrived at the entrance of the school and made their way to the tennis courts. Of course, there was a large group of Ryoma's fangirls at the courts too. There were several shouts of,

"RYOMA!!! LOOK OVER HERE!!!!", and many shouts like,

"RYOMA!!!! GO OUT WITH ME!!!"

Some girls even went as far to ask him for his underwear, which was pretty creepy to some people, but the fangirls didn't seem to think so. They WERE obsessed with THE Ryoma Echizen, so some crazy to them would probably be something as far as kidnapping. Anyway, Sakuno and Tomoka were walking towards the Freshmen Trio to avoid the psycho fangirls.

"Good morning, Ryuuzaki." Kachiro, Katsuo, and Horio greeted simultaneously when they spotted Sakuno and Tomoka.

"Good morning, Kachiro, Katsuo, Horio." Sakuno greeted back as she and Tomoka walked up to them. Tomoka just stared at all of them, then realized that they didn't greet her.

"Hey! Don't I get a 'Good morning' too?!" Tomoka asked boisterously. Kachiro and Katsuo just shrunk back in fear of Tomoka's wrath.

Horio, on the other hand, responded, "Well, one thing about Ryuuzaki is that she isn't loud and annoying, unlike you."

"WHAT!!!" Tomoka said angrily. "I'm not annoying!!! You're the one that's annoying, with your so-called 'Two years of tennis experience'!!!!!!" She even did the air quotes.

"Don't you DARE mock my two years of tennis experience!!!!!!!!!" Horio yelled.

"I JUST DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoka screamed at the top of her lungs, which caused everyone around the group of freshmen to stare at them.

Meanwhile, Sakuno, Kachiro, and Katsuo were just watching both of their friends bite each other's heads off. Of course not literally. The three of them just sighed and thought, _'...Not again...Why can't they just stop arguing all the time?...'_

* * *

After successfully separating the arguing duo and forcing them to apologize to each other, they all headed to their classrooms and agreed to meet up on the roof for lunch. 

Surprisingly, classes went by very swiftly. The bell signaling the start of lunch rang. Sakuno and Tomoka walked up the stairs that lead to the roof to find Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro eating their lunches. Ryoma was no where in sight.

"Hey! Where's Ryoma?!" Tomoka asked. Sakuno sweat dropped at her friend's question. _'..Tomoka sure has a one track mind...'_

"Um...His fangirls grabbed him just as he was leaving the classroom. I think they're forcing him to eat lunch with them." Kachiro answered timidly after taking a bite of his sandwich. Katsuo just nodded in agreement.

"Besides," Horio added. "He wouldn't want to eat lunch with you anyway, Osakada."

"You're the one that's annoying and loud, Horio!!!" Tomoka replied, looking like she was about to murder him.

"You're just jealous of my two years of tennis experience." He said in a smug tone before taking a bite of his lunch.

"I'm not jealous of your STUPID two years of tennis experience!!! It's your fault that I couldn't cheer for Ryoma at morning practice!!!!!"

"My two years of tennis experience ARE NOT STUPID!!!!"

While those two were arguing, Sakuno sat with Katsuo and Kachiro. She started eating her lunch when she decided to tell them about how she got her own computer and screen name.

"That's great, Ryuuzaki!" Katsuo answered back. "It will be great talking to something other than Horio and Osakada. Whenever we talk in a chat room, they always end up arguing. So what's you screen name?"

"I'll write it down. Do you have a piece of paper and a pencil?"

Kachiro then took out a piece of paper and a pencil and gave the items to Sakuno, "Here."

"Thank you, Kachiro."

Kachiro responded, "You're welcome, Ryuuzaki."

While Sakuno was writing down something, Tomoka and Horio were tired of arguing, so they asked what was going on. Katsuo told them that Sakuno was giving them her screen name.

Tomoka was the first to talk, "Oh. I knew that already. I was helping her yesterday setting up her computer and getting her a screen name."

Horio followed soon after, "She never had a screen name before? I always thought she did."

"Idiot. If she had a screen name before, then she wouldn't be giving them her screen name now."

"I have two years of tennis experience!!!"

"What does THAT have to do with Sakuno having a screen name?!?!"

"Umm...I finished writing down my screen name." Sakuno interrupted as she gave Kachiro his pencil.

"You guys don't have to give Sakuno your screen names. I already added them to her buddy list." Tomoka stated as the trio moved to look at the piece of paper.

"Your screen name's AuburnAngel?" The three freshmen inquired as they looked up at Sakuno.

"Um...Is my screen name really that weird?" Sakuno looked at Tomoka with a look of confusion.

"Sakuno, don't worry! Your screen name's awesome!" Tomoka ensured her best friend.

"No! It isn't that your screen name's weird or anything!" Kachiro answered.

Katsuo added quickly, "It's just that we thought your screen name...Umm...We thought yours would be like Osakada's..."

"HEY! There is NOTHING wrong with mines!" Tomoka retorted. "Horio's is a whole LOT WORSE than mines!!"

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY SCREEN NAME!!!!!"

* * *

And so, after another argument between Tomoka and Horio was peacefully resolved, lunch ended. They all agreed to go online after the boys' tennis practice was over. 

Surprisingly again, classes went by swiftly, leaving only a few minutes before the bell would ring and have the fangirls, Regulars, and the other members of the tennis club rushing for the tennis courts. Once the bell rang, Tomoka rushed to the tennis courts to cheer for Ryoma while leaving Sakuno all alone. She didn't have practice today, so she decided to go home and finish all of her homework.

Ryoma just finished his warm-up match with Momoshiro when he suddenly heard the one and only, Tomoka Osakada. Her cheers were a lot louder than the rest of his fangirls. Wait. He should rephrase that. SHE was way louder than all of his his fangirls combined. He risked a glance over at her to find the loudmouthed girl by herself in the huge crowd of overly obsessed girl. Normally, the clumsy Sakuno Ryuuzaki was with her, but not this time. He was busy with practice this morning, so he wasn't able to see her. He DID hear the argument between Horio and that loudmouthed girl though. He didn't get to see her at lunch either because his psycho fangirls practically kidnapped him and forced him to eat lunch with them. It kind of left a pang in heart to find the clumsy girl not there is cheer him on... _'...Wait...I did NOT just think that...Did I?...No! No way!...There is NO WAY that I could miss her cheering for me...There are enough loonies here cheering me on. I don't need another here to permanently destroy my eardrums...'_

Of course, Momoshiro and Eiji knew what was going on. They saw Ryoma glance in some direction, so they decided to see what he was looking. He was looking over at Tomoka Osakada, but strangely, Sakuno Ryuuzaki wasn't with her. They took notice of this and walked up to Ryoma.

Eiji sighed sadly and said, "Nya! I guess Ryuuzaki isn't here today to cheer our little O'chibi on!"

Momoshiro agreed, "Yeah, too bad Echizen. Your little 'girlfriend' isn't here to cheer you on today."

Ryoma glared at them and replied coldly, "She's not my girlfriend."

Just as they were about to laugh at Ryoma's denseness, Tezuka came up to them. "Stop fooling around. We're in the middle of practice. 20 laps, now!"

The three of them then went off to run their laps. Of course knowing Eiji and Momoshiro, they would tease Ryoma again later.

* * *

Sakuno was in her room studying. She finished all of her homework, and was now studying her notes. She glanced over at the clock to what time it was. _'...Hmm...It's 5:30...I should log on my screen name now...' _

And so, Sakuno turned on her computer and went online

Username: AuburnAngel

Password:

On her buddy list, she saw that Tomoka, Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo were online. She was about to IM Tomoka when she received a message.

_You've been invited to Chat Room 187943 by RYOMA-SAMA!KYA!_

_Please choose to Accept or Decline your invitation._

"Umm...I guess I'll accept." Sakuno said to herself. She clicked the 'Accept' button to find all of her friends there in the chat room.

**AuburnAngel**: Hi everyone.

**RYOMA-SAMA!KYA!**: Sakuno! You're finally on! D

**2YearsOfTennis2YEARS!**: Hey, Ryuuzaki.

**CourageousKachiro**:Hello, Ryuuzaki.

**OishiClone**: Hi, Ryuuzaki.

**AuburnAngel**: Sorry about taking so long. I was studying.

**CourageousKachiro**: It's okay. We weren't really talking about anything anyway.

**OishiClone**: It was mostly Osakada and Horio arguing with each other...again...

**RYOMA-SAMA!KYA!**: What? Horio is the one who started it!

**2YearsOfTennis2YEARS!**: You were the one mocking my 2 years of tennis experience first!!! DO NOT TAKE MY 2 YEARS OF TENNIS EXPERIENCE LIGHTY!!!!!!

**RYOMA-SAMA!KYA!**: RYOMA IS A WHOLE LOT BETTER AT TENNIS THAN YOU ARE!!!

**AuburnAngel**: Tomoka, can't you and Horio stop arguing?

**CourageousKachiro**: I agree with Ryuuzaki there. You both were arguing at practice after school too.

**OishiClone**: I agree with Ryuuzaki too. You guys really need to stop arguing.

**RYOMA-SAMA!KYA!**: Okay, I guess I HAVE been arguing with this idiot a lot today. I'm sorry. There, are you happy now, Horio?

**2YearsOfTennis2YEARS!**: I guess I can forgive you for mocking my 2 years of tennis experience just this once. Just don't do it again.

**AuburnAngel**: I'm happy that you both have stopped arguing...even if it's only for today...;;

**OishiClone**: Me too. It would be really nice if you two wouldn't argue so much.

**CourageousKachiro**: Ah! Ryuuzaki, why weren't you at practice today with Osakada? I thought you would be there to watch Ryoma.

**RYOMA-SAMA!KYA!**: Yeah Sakuno. I thought you were with me when we left the classroom, but when I looked to my left, you disappeared!

**2YearsOfTennis2YEARS!**: Today's afternoon practice was probably the loudest one so far with you gone.

**OishiClone**: When Horio and Osakada started arguing, no one was there to control her. You're usually with her whenever she goes to one of our practices.

**AuburnAngel**: Oh. There was no girls' practice today, so I decided to go home instead of going to watch the boys' practice.

**RYOMA-SAMA!KYA!**: WHAT!!! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SAKUNO!!!!! WHAT COULD BE BETTER THAN WATCHING RYOMA PRATICE?!?!?!?!

**AuburnAngel**: Umm...I wanted to finish my homework early so I could go online. Plus, we have that test tomorrow in Science. You know how bad I am in Science.

**RYOMA-SAMA!KYA!**: Wait! We have a Science test tomorrow?! AH!!!! I need to study!!! I'm logging off!! Bye!!!

**AuburnAngel**: Bye, Tomoka.

**CourageousKachiro**: Bye.

**2YearsOfTennis2YEARS!**: Bye.

_RYOMA-SAMA!KYA! has signed off._

**OishiClone**: Ah! I just remembered! Don't we have that English essay due tomorrow?

**CourageousKachiro**: Oh, that? Yep, it's due tomorrow. I finished it yesterday.

**2YearsOfTennis2YEARS!**: WHAT?! We were assigned an English essay?!

**AuburnAngel**: You guys have the same English teacher as me, right?

**CourageousKachiro**: Yeah. Did you finish it?

**AuburnAngel**: I finished writing it a few days ago.

**2YearsOfTennis2YEARS!**: WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME WE HAD AN ESSAY DUE TOMORROW?!

**OishiClone**: Probably because you were arguing with Osakada.

**AuburnAngel**: I remember talking about it with Kachiro and Katsuo. The essay's on what you thought of the book, "Alice in Wonderland."

**CourageousKachiro**: You and Osakada WERE arguing the day we were talking about.

**2YearsOfTennis2YEARS!**: What's the essay about?!

**AuburnAngel**: The essay's on your opinion of the book, "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland." It has to be at least 2 pages long. It can be hand-written or typed. It doesn't matter.

**OishiClone**: I have to finish my essay. I'll see you guys tomorrow!

_OishiClone has signed off._

**2YearsOfTennis2YEARS!**: I HAVE TO START MY ESSAY!!!!! BYE!!!

_2YearsOfTennis2YEARS! has signed off._

**CourageousKachiro**: Umm...I guess we're the only ones left.

**AuburnAngel**: Yeah. I guess so.

**CourageousKachiro**: So...

**AuburnAngel**: I just realized something.

**CourageousKachiro**: What is it??

**AuburnAngel**: We never really had a conversation between the 2 of us. Uaully, Katsuo is there too whenever we talk.

**CourageousKachiro**: Yeah. You have a point there, Ryuuzaki.

**AuburnAngel**: We have a chance now, so why not learn more about each other?

**CourageousKachiro**: Sure. I usually talk with Katsuo or Horio. Katsuo is okay, but I talk with a lot. Horio just goes on about his 2 years of tennis experience. And Ryoma just doesn't bother to start a conversation, so it's really nice to talk to someone else for a change.

**AuburnAngel**: I only talk to Tomoka...I guess you can imagine what it's like to talk to her all the time. Not that I don't like hanging out with her or anything.

**CourageousKachiro**: I understand. I feel the same way with Katsuo and Horio. (And I guess Ryoma too, but he never talks.)

Sakuno and Kachiro ended up chatting away until it was midnight. They had school tomorrow, so they reluctantly said their goodbyes and logged off.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! (With Tomoka and Horio's many agruments. XD Haha Horio and his 2 year of tennis experience.) Ryoma and the Regulars won't make an online appearance until the next chapter, or possibly later, so I'm still taking any suggestions for their screen names.

NOTE: I have an important announcement! Next week, I'll be leaving for Florida, so this might be my last update for awhile. Hopefully, I'll have the 3rd chapter up before I leave, but if I don't, expect it up before September. That's all for my important announcement.


End file.
